Ask Bella
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: I have so many nicknames; some people suspect I have a complex… Bella moves to Forks armed with bitterness and hurt over past events. Is she doomed or will she be saved from the misery that threatens to consume her? Ususal loose canon plot but AU characteristics. New faces and old names, I welcome ye all.
1. False starts

**A/N: So, I'm starting a new story. As usual, it's non-canon characteristics. Loosely canon plot with a few surprises for good measure…**

"Adrenaline rush?" Really? Is that the best you got, Edward? I'm so done with this…

XxX

It was the day after my _almost accident_ and Charlie was worried I had concussion. He even called Renee and was most put out when she didn't offer to drop everything and visit. Not that she would. She was too busy playing trophy cougar… I mean wife. Instead, he kept me off school the rest of the week, allowing me to regroup.

It gave me time to think. These past couple of weeks, I'd spent more time thinking about a boy than I had spent in my whole life.

Edward Cullen was mysterious, aloof and rude as hell. He wasn't worth my time.

I wouldn't let myself fall into the same trap those poor fools had when they met my mother. I wouldn't focus all my energies on the one person. There were too many people that needed me. I couldn't let them down.

So that night, when Levy asked to talk, I knew I had down the right thing. As her face appeared on the screen, I couldn't hold back my excitement.

"Levy!"

"Ellie!"

We did the gossip thing and asked about our respective fathers. Apparently Yuri was on a health kick and had even joined a gym!

"He thinks we should do a father-daughter gym date." She pulled a face. "I told him the chlorine would clash with the peroxide and waste the $100 bucks he just shelled out."

I smirked. "You could do an exercise class."

She shook her head. "You know I hate to perspire."

I slapped my hand to my head. Sisters, who'd have them?

She gave a pause. "So what's Charlie like? Papa's always saying his strings were always pulled too tight. Whatever that means?"

I sighed. Yuri always did like to get the digs in. He hated the fact that Charlie was Renee's first love. "Charlie's ok. He's definitely more alpha-male than metrosexual."

"Bitch!"

"Seriously, he's a steak and beer man. Oh and he likes cobbler. Apparently we used to eat it when I stayed here."

Confusion took over her features. "Wasn't that years ago though?"

"Yeah." I didn't understand how someone could be so attached to one meal.

"The only steak Yuri eats is fillet mignon and that's because his clients only deserve the best." Levy rolled her eyes. "Enough with the dad stuff. Are there any hotties over there?"

"No."

"That's a very definite negative Swan. Spill!"

I paused. "Well, there was a guy I thought I liked. But I'm over it."

"Sure you are." She knows me so well! Or thinks she does…

"No, really. He has these mood-swings and is always blowing hot and cold."

"Sounds like he has a few issues." That's our Levy – always going straight to the point.

"Definitely."

"What's he like?"

I described him as best as I could.

"He's got potential. Who's the first person that comes to mind when you think of him?"

Now that was a no-brainer. "Ashley Wilkes."

I had her full attention. "I can't see you as Melly, which means you're Scarlett and, oh no. He's no good for you!"

"How many times have you watched that film?"

She grinned, unashamed. "I lost count."

"Levi, wrap it up. You've got school tomorrow!" Yuri's voice echoed through the screen.

"I'm talking to Ellie!"

"Good-night Ellie!"

She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Sorry', before signing out.

Well, that was that.


	2. Ellie

**A/N: Three years ago… here's more of Bella/ Ellie's back-story.**

The three girls sat on the steps as their parents argued. The young ones clung to her, his angry words scaring them all…

"You honestly think you're taking my baby girl with you? You don't even work! How are you going to support any of them?"

Renee brushed his concerns away. "We'll get by. We always do."

For once, he was standing firm. "Well that's not good enough. I won't let you drag my baby around like you have with Ellie and Shelley. They deserve more!"

The trio crawled up the stairs as Renee's voice pitched higher. To distract her sisters, Ellie made a tent, filling it with their favourite toys and held them close, filling their heads with tales of happy endings…

She heard the door pull open and sat up slightly. _He_ stood in the door, his eyes alert. Spying Ellie awake he crept over and sunk on his haunches.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm sorry you had to hear all that." His eyes swept over the dry tear tracks on his daughter's face. They travelled back to Ellie's, but saw only acceptance.

"Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"Do you still love her?"

He gave a heavy sigh. "I'll always love my daughter's mother."

She didn't understand what he meant.


	3. Bella

"We do have a few more people interested, but I'm sure with your qualifications you'd have a chance. We'll let you know by the end of the week."

I smiled and said good-bye, holding my nerves until I reached my truck, only then did I let the butterflies go.

XxX

Charlie had asked me to swing by La Push after I'd finished. Billy Black and his son had invited us for lunch. What was his name, Jack? James?

They were waiting on the porch, my truck's engine clearly giving the game away.

"Bella, you remember Billy?"

The man I remembered always seemed so proud and strong. It was strange seeing him in a wheelchair.

"Well look who's finally decided to come home."

I smiled. "Hey Billy. How've you been?"

He shrugged. "Still dancing." He exchanged a glance with Charlie. "You remember Jake, don't you Bella?"

Jake was a lanky lad with long raven hair, just like his dad. I saw his Adam's apple bob. "Hey, we used to make mud-pies together."

Huh? What was with these people thinking I'll remember stuff from years ago?

He was still waiting for an answer. "Yeah, I guess."

Billy and Jake led the way and after a meal of sandwiches and sodas, I followed Jake out to the 'den', where he tinkered with cars.

"One day, I'll open my own auto-shop. That way we won't have to Forks for repairs."

I smiled and said all the right things.

After a while, we took a walk along First beach and were joined by two of his friends, Quil Atera and Embry Call. They were all so carefree and entertaining.

"Bella!"

I recognised Angela and the others in the background.

"I didn't know you were coming here today! How did it go?"

"It went well; they'll call me either way in a few days." Remembering the boys, I made the introductions.

Things were going well. Jessica and Lauren were eyeing up the boys but were miffed when they paid no notice.

"Oh Bella, Edward was asking after you!"

Thanks Lauren.

The boys exchanged a look. Jake was the first to speak. "You mean Cullen?"

I nodded.

Lauren smirked. "He's got a thing for Bella."

Okay, you can shut up now!

"Hm, if you like a guy who spends his time staring at you whilst the family watch."

I was dying here!

Thankfully, Jake had my back. "Cullen's a freak." Halleluiah! At least someone is using their brains.

Talk turned to safer topics as Jake and his friends joined us for a walk along the beach.

I felt him elbow my waist. "So you and Cullen huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, not you too."

"That bad huh?"

"It's not something they've done. They're just… weird." I paused. "Can we please not talk about them? Let everyone else be obsessed with them."

Jake grinned and the subject was closed.

XxX

That night I dreamed I was alone in the woods. The air was icy and something was breathing down my neck.

I turned but no-one was there.

Frowning, I tried to move but my legs were penned down. There was a howling in the air as a figure wrapped about me, turning the air even colder.

A hand came about my chin turning my face up but all I saw was a pair of red eyes before the air went black…

XxX

I woke up freezing but fully clothed. The bedcovers were wrapped about me and the window was open.

I looked around but nothing was out of place. Everything was where I left it… except the window. I could have sworn I'd closed it.

XxX

The sun was high by the time school let out. The Cullens had been a no-show and honestly, I felt relieved. So now I was going to relax, enjoy the sun and not refuse Charlie's suggestion of pizza.

Once a week wouldn't hurt, would it?

XxX

It was the weekend and I planned to go to Portland for some down-time. Plus I needed new clothes. The constant rain had seen me wear my meagre wardrobe all too often. We were talking about it at lunch and the others were advising me on the best places to go.

Full of excitement, I was unprepared for Edward's contribution. "You won't make it."

"Excuse me?"

"That old relic you insist on driving won't get you to Portland." He paused. "I'll take you."

Erm…"No thanks."

His eyes flared with irritation.

XxX

I was determined to make it and rewarded myself with a decent shopping spree.

When I returned, I was in such high spirits that I accepted Jess' last minute pleas to go to the school dance and you know something? I actually enjoyed myself.

Edward Cullen proved difficult to shake off. Everywhere I turned, he was there, along with his sister, Alice.

As the days passed, I found them impossible to ignore, despite my best efforts. He was polite and had finally chosen which persona he wanted to portray.

So by the time he asked me to Prom, I couldn't refuse…

XxX

"Bella."

Jake stepped through the woods, out by the school entrance. The sight of him in a shirt and tie was surprising.

"Hey, are you crashing Prom?"

"Nope, Billy paid me come here and give you a message. $20."

"What is it?"

He sighed. "He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He says and I quote, 'we'll be watching.'"

"Ok, a little freaky. Erm well, make sure he pays up and tell him I said thanks?"

Edward returned before I could say more.

XxX

It was my first summer in Forks in three years, although you couldn't tell by the weather. I was relieved when I got the call from the leisure centre. With the schools closed, work proved busy as the kids rained in, demanding our attention. I'd worked for a resort back in Arizona and had trained as a Life-guard. That year, I'd practically lived at the resort, which was one of the reasons I couldn't come and see Charlie. Not that that bothered him. He came to Arizona instead, which annoyed Renee.

Since the split with Uncle Jo, she had lost the benefit of his pay package and had to join the rest of the working world. He'd also taken my sister Rocky, meaning she lost out on child-support. I knew she was probably better off but it still hurt. He continued to provide for me, which was sweet. He always sent gift cards to food stores, so that Renee couldn't spend the cash. He'd also made sure to put the credit in my name so that she couldn't use the money for booze, which really pissed her off.

But nothing compared to the debacle over my cadet training.

You see, before Jo, and after Yuri, Renee fell in love with a soldier by the name of Captain Michael Whyte. Known to all as 'Mike', he swooped her off her feet, taking me along for the ride. He, well, he meant a lot to the both of us and when he died, I was lost.

Renee was one of those women who needed a guy in her life. She felt that there was no way Charlie would ever take her back and for that she blamed Yuri, allowing her to shut their daughter, Levi from her life.

Michael would never know he had a daughter. Mychael gave me a focal point for my grief. Whilst Renee was busy hunting down her next fool, I looked after her, as best as a five-year old could. I hadn't wanted to go to Forks that year, but I was over-ruled and when I returned, there was Joaquim. ..

XXX

I hate thinking about this. What's the point when it's already happened? You can't change the past. All you can do is work towards making a better future.

So yeah, life in Forks was okay.

The only thing I would change is, well Edward.


	4. What may be

**A/N: And now for a step into the future. If anyone is reading this, you'll find there will be explanations involved…**

 **Nine months later…**

It had been a lousy day. She'd overslept and, had to have an ice-cold shower. There'd been nothing to grab by way of breakfast and every teacher chose to give a pop quiz.

There had been a rush at work, leaving no time for a break and now her car refused to start.

Oh and it was raining.

She looked at the engine but it was too dark to see anything. There was just enough charge to call Charlie and let him know she'd be late, before beginning the long trek home.

Locking up her car, she grabbed her bag and set off the long road back to Forks.

Barely twenty minutes later, had a large pick-up truck pulled up alongside her. He leaned across to open the passenger door and beckoned.

"Get in."

Admitting defeat, Bella struggled to reach the seat. He sighed and seconds later, warm hands lifted her in. Climbing back in, he adjusted the heating and drove off.

They didn't speak much but Bella didn't mind. When he pulled up at the diner, she looked at him.

"We both need to eat."

He was back in a few moments.

"I called ahead."

"You planned this?"

"I arrived as you were calling home. Charlie's been called in."

By the time they reached the Swan home, Bella was pressed against Sam, his heat proving a welcome distraction. Once inside, he gently pushed her towards the stairs. As the water ran, he plated up the food, set the fire and made coffee. They ate in front of the telly, until Bella's eyes began to droop. As sleep descended, she relaxed against him. He left her dozing as he washed up and closed up for the night before scooping her into his arms and taking her to bed.

He lowered them both gently, Bella's form curling further into his chest as his hands curled about the waist and back.

It was times like these, that he knew he had her to himself.

XxX

 **Last September…**

When the Cullens left, Bella had accepted it. After all, she was used to people leaving her.

A few days later, she woke up shaking. A chill had taken hold and she couldn't shake it. The fever grew steadily, causing a worried Charlie to drive her to the hospital. They monitored her a few days, suspecting pneumonia. Finding nothing, they had no choice but to send her home.

Still she shivered.

Sam had been distant those two weeks and it was by chance that he heard of her condition. Charlie was desperate enough to try anything and gave consent to Sam to sleep with Bella.

"Her door stays open."

Sam agreed.

That first night, she lay wrapped in her quilt, Sam's body pressed against her.

That first morning, she woke up drenched in sweat.

A few more days and the fever was gone.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she could get her man back.

Sam was still concerned for Bella though. When he returned home to find that Emily had washed the boxers he'd worn with _her_ , he'd been livid.

"What the hell have you done?"

Emily blanched. "They needed washing. What's wrong Sam?"

He shook his head and walked out of the door.

XxX

The Pack were concerned about their Alpha's distraction. Especially over the Leech-lover.

Jared at least, was compassionate.

"You know what they're like. Predators. They could easily make people do what they want."

Paul was having none of it. He was fond of Emily and hated seeing her so upset.

He decided that something had to be done.

Bella was surprised to see him in her room. She'd just got in from work and had gone to get changed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Emily's."

She scrunched her face. "Who?"

"Sam's girlfriend."

He didn't feel guilty at the sight of her surprised expression.

"You've taken enough of his time. You need to let him go."

When Sam arrived that night, he was hurt when Bella refused to let him in.

"You can't be here Sam. You already have a girlfriend. I'm not going to let another relationship fail because of me."

XxX

After that, it was Paul and Jared that were lumbered with 'Bella duty'. They took it in turns to ensure the fever stayed away. Charlie wasn't impressed with the arrangement but as long as Bella was ok, he had no complaints.

The chill had begun seeping into her bones once more. She tried hot drinks, and extra blanket and hot showers, it was no good.

Her heart ached for Edward and Sam but she wouldn't give way. Jared had shown up apologetic at first and he made sure not to hog the quilt. Paul on the other hand, took up the majority of space, was surly and non-communicative.

Bella did her best not to give him the satisfaction of a response.

It was November when Jared called, announcing that he had also imprinted. Bella was pleased for him but didn't appreciate that Paul was her only option.

He took great pleasure in tormenting her over the Cullens, sneering at her attempts to ignore him.

One night when the chills were at their worst, she stumbled to the shower and wrenched up the heat. She felt her muscles relax and revelled in the heat.

The door smashing against the wall and the shower being ripped away was the only warning she had that she was no longer alone.

"You stupid fool, are you trying to burn yourself?"

Paul turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, half dragging her to her room.

She stood shaking, her skin red raw.

"I was trying to get warm."

He looked at the pathetic creature that had been the bane of his life these past weeks. She'd lost so much weight and her eyes were almost sunken in. He swore softly, and moved the towel gently over her body.

When she was dressed, he held her against him as they settled into bed. As Bella settled, she heard him whisper, "I'm so sorry Bella. I'll make it up to you."


	5. Chapter 5 Seasonal Delights

**A/N: I don't really hate Emily. Or Renee. Their lobotomies suited this story.**

It was Christmas and Charlie had arranged to go to Sue's. She was hosting dinner for the Blacks and the Atera's.

Emily had invited the Pack to her home. Bella was included in this. Paul had pleaded with her to join them and she gave in. They had grown close over the past month and she felt she owed it to him.

He'd looked after her.

Charlie had gone all out with gifts. It was her first Christmas with him and he knew he had a lot to make up for. As Bella looked at the explosion of gifts and could imagine the sales clerks rubbing their hands in glee at the sight of the confused father. There were a few duplicates, which she quietly decided to return.

When the room was scattered with paper, the last present poked out of the tree.

It was a hamper. The gilded lettering told her that it hadn't come from Charlie.

He didn't meet her eyes. "Your mom sent it."

Bella opened the lid and knew that it hadn't been chosen specifically for her. She could imagine Renee waving Phil's credit card and hailing the assistants.

"I'm not a fan of cheese and pate anyway. Maybe you can take it Sue's?"

Charlie's smile was her reward.

XxX

Dinner at Emily's was awkward. The woman had gone overboard with the dishes and quizzed Bella on her past years.

"So Bella, does your mom cook?"

She had to cover her mouth with a napkin to hide the snort. "No, it would take too much time from her beauty regime."

She hoped that would be enough.

"So, have you never had a Christmas or Thanksgiving meal?"

She was vaguely aware of Sam telling Emily to drop it.

"One of my Renee's partners was Native. He didn't celebrate that holiday and as he often did the cooking, it would have been rude to expect a turkey dinner."

She could have kicked herself when Emily grabbed onto the little nugget. " _One_ of her partners? Well, that explains it."

Bitch, Bella thought in her head, content that Emily couldn't read her mind. But Emily wasn't done.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your first Christmas with us. Everyone loves my cooking." She didn't see the look Kim shared with Bella. Before Paul brought her over, Kim had been the one to feel the rough side of Emily's tongue. Jared had been oblivious so it was good to finally have an ally.

"Eat up everyone, I made plenty!"

Conversation stilled as everyone devoured the offerings. Bella could only pick at her meal, which Emily found offensive.

"Don't play with your food Bella; you're supposed to eat it." She smirked. "The poor thing doesn't know how to behave at a family dinner." Then, with a patronising 'poor you' look, she turned her attention to Kim.

Bella felt Paul take her hand under the table and rub his thumb over her fingers. The movement relaxed her slightly but the indignation still rankled. She held strong, not wanting to give Emily the satisfaction of hurting her.

As her spine straightened, she felt Sam's eyes on her.

XxX

The party was well underway by the time Paul dropped her at Sue's.

"Help yourself to food sweetie."

She smiled at the way Sue slurred her words and steered her into the sitting room. Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth were hogging the play-station, whilst Leah flicked through a magazine.

She felt the girl's eyes on her but when she looked up; her face was once again buried.

Seth's cackling broke through the reverie. It appeared that Jake had lost. Again. "Dude, you're making this too easy!"

Jake sighed in defeat as he rose to his feet. Motioning the door, his eyes turned to Bella. "Walk with me."

He took her along the beach, the icy wind howling at the interruption.

"So what's with you and the Uley crowd?"

She knew this would happen. For weeks, there had been rumours circulating about Sam and Bella. Some folk thought that that was the reason the Cullens had left town. They pitied Edward, for his faithless girlfriend. To see Jake look at her in a similar way was enough to provoke her to talk about what had really happened. If only she could find the words.

In the end, she settled for a half-hearted, "I only went because Paul begged."

"You do know Sam used to be with Leah? They were even engaged."

She hadn't known that. She barely heard the rest of Jake's spiel. "He disappeared for two weeks. Leah was frantic. She spent all her time searching. Then one day, he showed up and told her he couldn't tell her where he'd been. By this time, Emily had shown up and…"

"Emily? What does she have to do with this?"

"She's Leah's cousin." He spared her a glance and swore softly. "Honey…"

"So, he left Leah for her cousin?"

Jake nodded.

XxX

Bella had told Jake she needed to think. He'd offered to stay but she refused.

She sat on the log, looking out to the sea and paying no mind to the whirling wind. That was where Sam found her.

"Bella, you shouldn't be out here, you'll freeze."

He'd gone looking for her when the others were distracted. He'd desperately wanted to shake Emily for her pseudo prying. What did it matter if Bella had never had a full Christmas meal? Better something edible than dry turkey and measly vegetables, any day.

He'd wanted to shake Paul, too. How could he let his girl be treated with such disrespect? If Sam were in his place…

Bella's eyes were accusing. "Why are you out here Sam?"

"Bella, I…"

"Emily will be looking for you."

His wolf growled at the reminder. Back when he first passed, Sam had needed grounding, to remind him he was still human. Emily's nurturing ways had fit the bill over Leah's antagonism. But these last few weeks, he'd found Emily's hold smothering. Wolves weren't meant to be docile creatures and her fondness for routine was chaffing him.

It was only Bella Swan's sense of loyalty that drove him back to her, something both he and the wolf admired. Since that night in September, he'd felt an attachment to the young girl. The Elders dismissed it as temporary, particularly Harry Clearwater. Whilst he understood the nature of Imprinting, Sam was still the one who had broken Leah's heart. He was damned if he let Sam loose on his best friend's daughter.

Instead he watched from the side-lines and absorbed all the information he could from his Pack brother's thoughts.

He didn't understand the need to be with Bella but he wasn't giving it up.

Her eyes were hard as she stared him down. "You need to leave me alone Sam. I'm with Paul and you're with Emily. She loves you."

Love? Emily didn't love him. Leah had told him once that Emily craved what belonged to others and would stop at nothing to get it for herself.

Now he was trapped in a monotonous life-style with a woman who refused to accept the animalistic nature of his.

She thought she could tame him but the wolf was ready to fight back.

"Good-bye Sam."

His hand closed about her wrist as he pulled her to his chest. His hold was firm as he scented her neck before capturing her lips.

She struggled in his arms and when he released her, he was unprepared for the hand that slapped his face.

"Stay away from me!"

XxX

Having made her good-byes, she drove back to Forks and went straight for the computer. She needed to know that her sisters had received their gifts and that they had a good day.

Rocky kept the conversation going, so she didn't have to. Joaquim always went overboard on Christmas and Birthdays, probably compensating.

"Did you get anything from Mom?"

The girl shrugged. "Only some sweets. I don't really like them."

She questioned her sister, hoping that the little girl would have received an envelope.

"That was all."

Bella groaned and asked to speak to Joaquim. Having wished each other a happy holiday, Bella's face turned serious.

Joaquim was silent as he took the news.

"Renee can do whatever she wants. It's her life."

He wrapped it up quickly after that.

XxX

Shelly had always been the quiet one and after going through her presents and thanking Bella, she allowed her father to take her place.

Bella always found conversations with Michael the hardest. As a child he'd been her world. He was so full of life and hadn't been afraid to show how much he loved her.

But his last tour had robbed him of the ease of life. He was no longer the friendly giant but a broken man. Discovering he was a father had brought a glimmer of light in his life but it left no room for Bella.

She hated that Renee had made her the devil's advocate. It wasn't fair. Why should she be the one to tell the men the news?

Michael's distance killed her as he wished her well and signed off.

XxX

She'd left Levi to last, in the hope that they could talk this through.

"You didn't receive a card, did you?"

"No. All I got was a hamper. Yuri says that hampers are old news and I don't even like half the stuff. Why would anyone eat liver? Bleh." She crinkled her nose.

"I know how you feel." She took a breath. "Renee sent me a card with a picture. Levvy, she's pregnant."

"Oh."

"Please don't go silent on me. It was bad enough telling Michael and Jo."

Her face turned hard. "Why did you do it then?"

"We're still her children, Levi. Even though she doesn't act like it."

Levi frowned. "That woman may have given birth to me but she's no mother of mine. Do what you like. I don't care."

"Levvy…"

She was gone.

XxX

Paul found her curled on the bed her face blotchy and tear stained. He moved beside her, his hand warm on her shoulder.

She craved the comfort he offered, whispering, "Hold me, Paul."

He stayed with her all night, until her breathing turned heavy with sleep. His eyes went to the ornate card on her bedside table. Moving Bella to the crook of his arm, he took it in his spare hand.

'Baby Dwyer' was all it said.

He'd heard some of the things Bella had gone through with Renee. The constant upheaval, bailiffs and temper tantrums. Bella had been more of a mother than her daughter, which the older woman berated her for. He didn't understand how someone could treat a child so badly.

Why, his own mother had been abandoned by her partner and whilst she had her bad days, she had never mistreated Paul.

Even now, when he was shrouded in secrecy, she never faltered, always making sure he had enough to eat and a place to crash.

A mother's love was something to be cherished. However, not all mothers had that ability.

He kissed the top of Bella's head and pulled her tighter in his arms as he fell asleep.

Both were unaware of the black wolf that lingered in the shadows.


End file.
